miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 April 2018
23:59:06 -!- Abigail.rene has joined Special:Chat 23:59:50 -!- Abigail.rene has left Special:Chat 00:00:26 -!- Abigail.rene has joined Special:Chat 00:00:49 hi 00:01:31 -!- Abigail.rene has left Special:Chat 00:19:42 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:14:01 -!- Miraculouslover21 has joined Special:Chat 01:18:09 -!- Miraculouslover21 has left Special:Chat 01:20:36 -!- Miraculouslover21 has joined Special:Chat 01:24:20 -!- Miraculouslover21 has left Special:Chat 01:25:18 -!- Tansyflower has joined Special:Chat 01:26:34 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 01:26:44 Hello 01:26:44 Hello! I was hoping I could catch you! :) 01:27:14 We don't have anymore info on Lion , do we? 01:27:19 I'm sorry I've been so inactive this month! My schoolwork has been more of a challenge to balance this part of the school year. 01:27:39 That is completely understandable 01:28:08 We don't. I avoided adding any of the Miraculouses hinted at with unknown Miraculous holders or Miraculouses in the animatics because I wasn't sure if it was enough evidence that they exist yet. 01:28:59 I just treated it like the rest of the unused concepts 01:29:02 I've been bad on not getting new staff members promoted, which I need to get done. I was thinking Jeanne68 for a discussion moderator, but do you have any other ideas based on nominations for rollbacks, discussion mods, and any other role? 01:29:39 I asked about Robyn for C Mod 01:29:57 Putting it like that is a really good idea, and it won't be hard to change if it's proven as canon later. That'll work well, though I agree with your comment that I'm not sure about how to label it in the nav either. 01:30:21 I'd be open for promoting Robyn to something, but I don't know how active she's been recently. 01:30:31 Also you you have an opinion on Butterfly Miraculous? 01:30:43 And can you highlight that thread? 01:32:45 Also there is another thing I wanted to ask you, so brb 01:34:31 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 01:35:01 Thread:108988 I broke the end so I had to remove it from my wall 01:37:41 Tansy? Did I lose you? 01:40:54 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 01:41:42 Checking an edit 01:42:56 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 01:43:02 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:43:02 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:43:18 Back 01:45:52 Anyway, back to Robyn he said he got better wifi so I think he can handle Content Mod now 01:46:11 Sorry, I'm back! 01:46:15 WB 01:46:49 If you're sure, I would support it, and I believe Princess was also for it. 01:47:32 Also sorry for dumping a bunch on you at once, lol 01:47:33 I remember seeing that conversation in passing. It's easiest to stick with one country (US), or else it might get messy trying to put down every time an English-speaking country airs the episode. 01:47:50 No problem! Throw anything you want; I've been very behind! 01:47:59 Ok 01:48:20 And the Butterfly Miraculous thread? Have you seen that yet? 01:49:18 That one's newer, I believe. It's about the Moth vs. Butterfly Miraculous naming, right? 01:49:26 Yeah 01:49:43 I wanted the communities opinion on that one 01:49:57 Like I told Camie or Robyn 01:50:45 We have the evidence to rename but it is such a big and important item that I wanted opinions first 01:51:18 I think it depends how many times in the English version it's been called that. So far, I can only remember it in "The Collector". 01:52:19 I agree that Butterfly will make more sense, but it's harder to tell based on how the English version handles it. It's a shame any form of "butterfly" isn't intimidating as a villain name in English. :P 01:53:39 Yeah, but what Gabriel calls himself mot not be enough to say that the Miraculous itself is called the same thing 01:53:54 Not* 01:54:22 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Nooroo calls it the moth brooch, which was likely the basis for the article's title at the time. 01:55:32 Yeah, but when you to think Nooroo will saw anything again, one way or the other 01:56:09 Fu calls it Butterfly Wayzz said nothing this time around 01:57:58 Oh, sidetrack, do you still have a lot of school to finish? 01:58:17 Harte estimated mid May for herself 01:58:47 And I have no clue where Mari went, might also be school 01:59:39 I'm going to try to be keeping a more consistent eye on things, but as far as being fully active and editing, it may not be until mid June. 01:59:51 Ok 02:00:46 My college ends later than most. If the need for more admins or mods is becoming evident, let me know and I can find ways to fill roles. 02:01:35 For nor there are only two active admins and three active Content Mods 02:01:39 Now* 02:01:59 For some reason, Bot Noir is still an Admin 02:02:21 I think that was for mass editing purposes? I'm not sure. 02:02:30 Adding Robyn on will help. 02:02:41 Sophie mass edits? 02:04:18 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:04:27 -!- Princess of Harte has joined Special:Chat 02:04:52 Howdy 02:04:54 Wait 02:04:57 Brb 02:04:59 Laundry 02:05:11 What? Two buros? 02:06:19 Heyo, Princess! 02:06:39 Also 02:06:46 I still need to watch "Zomibizou" too 02:07:02 * Alexiel_Lucifen throws Harte's laundry out the window 02:07:10 You stay with us :P 02:07:23 Ooh 02:07:35 Did you see an spoilers for that one yet? 02:07:45 That was a good episode 02:08:46 I have! It looks better than the previous episode "Captain Hardrock", and I love Chloé development and lots of student focus! 02:08:56 Yeah 02:09:21 Also Zomibizou :P 02:09:35 I also have to begrudgingly admit that while I'm still annoyed with how many times Cat Noir's been mind-controlled, at least it was intentional sacrifice based on zombie genre that is unique over previous times. 02:09:48 "Zombie kiss." I can't believe how literal that ended up being. XD 02:10:02 Ikr? Lol 02:10:19 -!- Miraculouslover21 has joined Special:Chat 02:10:21 But how Caline gets akumatized 02:10:44 Oh yeah! That too! Dang, that's surprisingly and horrifying! 02:10:50 Yeah 02:11:44 That leads you certain Style Queen theories to be more possible 02:11:57 Overall, while I have some issues with some episodes, I feel like the first half of Season 2 has been really strong and overall better than the previous season! 02:12:02 Btw, I had to lock like three or four pages there 02:12:28 You did? Was there a spoiler leak (or incessant theory adding)> 02:13:02 People hard unconfirmed identities 02:13:08 Adding* 02:13:55 Ugh, that's annoying. We can unlock them again after a while, but if it returns, we should warn users adding that info or lock it again if it's too much. 02:14:26 I put it indefinite until it actually comes out 02:15:23 Oh yeah, can I do some coding to the character infobox? 02:16:09 There might be ways to make some stuff automatical 02:17:15 Go right ahead. You're staff now, and as long as you let the rest of us know about notable changes so we can weigh in if needed, I trust you. :) 02:17:52 Ok, I also want to add to the theme and more more based on other miraculouses 02:18:23 Same with the watermark but that is a different story 02:19:21 I think we are all caught up actually 02:20:18 For the color theme, you'll need to propose that one in the Wikia discussion. It's a huge change, and other editors and staff should see what you're planning first before it's cemented. 02:20:28 Or theme in general. 02:20:53 Yeah, plus only admins can edit the CSS 02:21:26 Also I made a sandbox notice 02:21:44 template:UserSandbox 02:24:44 Anyway, so for now Robyn as Content Mod and Jeanne and Discussions Mod? 02:26:00 If so I can add them to the Staff list 02:28:38 If you need me, message me, ok? 02:29:09 -!- 1 Broke Boy has joined Special:Chat 02:35:41 -!- Princess of Harte has left Special:Chat 02:37:19 -!- Tansyflower has left Special:Chat 02:57:18 -!- Princess of Harte has joined Special:Chat 02:59:19 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:59:35 Aww she left 02:59:49 Any, I updated the character infobox 02:59:54 Anyway* 2018 04 23